Zune
by Supersilver46
Summary: Vert's finally got her hands on a younger sister of her own, and she couldn't be any happier! But there's more to her new little sister than Vert knows...


Vert sighed as she watched one of her usual shows while eating ice cream. She'd recently come back after fighting Arfoire with the other CPUs, and while she was glad that the war was finally over, a part of her would miss it. With the war's end, all of the nations had seen an increase in their shares, which had resulted in more growth for the economy. It had also lead Neptune, Noire, and Blanc to receive a surprise in the form of adorable younger sisters. But for Vert? Nothing. She didn't get a sister like the others, all she got was a boost to her nation. Seeing how the other three hogged their siblings and kept their adorableness to themselves was just...

So...

"Infuriating!" Vert shouted, which startled Chika who was bringing in a tray of food. Vert gnashed her teeth together, why was she the only one who couldn't have a little sister? Her specs were higher than the other three, and she'd been here the longest! _And why the hell did Blanc get two sisters?!_ It just wasn't fair, she'd worked as hard as Neptune and yet she still didn't have a younger sister!

"Uh, Lady Green Heart are you okay?" Vert heard Chika ask.

"Yes, I'm fine Chika," Vert said as she released her death grip on her spoon. "And I thought I thought I told you to call me Vert."

"Yes, Lady Green He-er- Vert." Chika said as she inwardly celebrated, "Do you want any more snacks?"

"No I'm fine," Vert sighed as she looked at the cellphone that hung on the wall next to the television. It would be great if Histoire called to tell her that something was happening in the Basilicom and that she needed Vert to get there right away. But the chances of that happening were as low as her hopes at this point. It would never happen, she had one millionth of a chance that it would happen which meant that she would have to pray to RNjesus.

Ring

"Oh it looks like someone's calling," Chika said as she took the phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello Histoire, we haven't talked in a long time."

Vert's heart stopped in her chest. Was this...was this her chance to finally have a sister? Vert shook her head, _I shouldn't get my hopes up,_ she thought to herself, _Histoire's probably just calling to ask if I have one of Nepgear's uniforms._ Which she did, but that was beside the point.

"Huh? There's something going on at the Basilicom?" Chika asked, "You want Vert to get there right away?"

 _Yes..._

 _Yes..._

"Okay I'll tell her," Chika hung up, "Vert, Histoire wants...huh?" and turned around to see that Vert had leapt out the window.

"YESSSS!" Chika heard Vert scream as she flew to the Basilicom at high speeds.

….

It was strange. She was floating in a black void filled with white numbers that drifted in the void. She had no idea of how long she had been here, she had no idea how she got here, and she had no idea how she should get out. She knew her name though, it was H-

 **The instruction at 0x01764b69 referenced memory at 0x00000000. The memory could not be read.**

Huh?

She tried again to remember but-

 **The instruction at 0x01764b69 referenced memory at 0x00000000. The memory could not be read.**

 **The instruction at 0x01764b69 referenced memory at 0x00000000. The memory could not be read.**

 **The instruction at 0x01764b69 referenced memory at 0x00000000. The memory could not be read.**

The more she tried to remember her name, the more her head began to hurt. It would probably be better if she stopped trying to think about it. It would be more beneficial if she could get out of here, the weird numbers were really freaking her out. She got to her feet and nearly stumbled, she looked around, but she couldn't find a way out. That was when a flash of light suddenly engulfed the black void, she held her arm up to protect her eyes from the light, and when she put her arm down she found herself somewhere entirely different.

The room she found herself in was large, pillars lined the sides of the room and she found herself standing on a stage like area.

"Where am I?"

She blinked. Her voice sounded...strange to her. But she didn't know why she felt that way.

"Why hello!" Another voice spoke, and she looked down to see a tiny woman sitting on top of a floating book.

"Hello." she said to the woman. "Do you know where I am?"

"You're in Leanbox's Basilicom," The woman said, "I'm guessing you must be a little confused though, some of the data seems to have been corrupted..."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well-"

…

Vert transformed back into her human form as she reached the Basilicom. She rushed into the building, knocking over a few of her workers. She flung the doors open to the audience chamber to find that Histoire and a young blond girl in a green dress were standing together.

"Is she here?!" Vert screamed, "Is my little sister finally here Histoire?!"

"Please lower your voice Vert," Histoire said, "But yes your little sister is here."

"Where is she?" Vert asked. Vert's gaze fell onto the young girl who shyly tried to get behind Histoire.

"So...you're my little sister?" Vert asked the little girl.

"I think so," she said, "My name is-mmph!"

Vert picked her sister off the ground and hugged her tightly which had the unintended side effect of causing her sister's face to get shoved into her...assets.

"I can't believe it I finally have a little sister!" Vert cheered, "This is the best day of my life!"

"Ah, Vert?" A sweat drop rolled down Histoire's forehead as she tried to get Vert's attention as she continued to unknowingly suffocate her own sister, "Vert?"

"Hmm?" Vert looked at Histoire.

"If you don't let her get some air you won't have a little sister anymore."

"Huh...oh I'm sorry!" Vert said as she released her younger who took in deep gulps of air.

"It's fine," Vert's sister said. "I could tell you were really excited to see me big sister!"

 _Big sister..._

 _Big sister..._

 _Big sister..._

"Finally, I have a little sister!" Vert shouted, "I can die in happiness right now!"

Vert promptly collapsed.

"Vert?!"  
"Big sister?!"

And that was the start of Vert's journey to sisterhood...


End file.
